


Forget the Spoons

by RubyOnyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOnyx/pseuds/RubyOnyx
Summary: Hermione prepares dinner for Ginny and ask a question she's been dying to ask.





	Forget the Spoons

It was freezing outside, but Hermione barely noticed as she stepped out of the grocery store. She had almost tried to pay the cashier with galleons - it was a Muggle grocery store after all - but luckily noticed before she handed him the coins. There was just a lot on her mind at that moment.

She quickly hurried to the alley that was located behind the grocery store and found it abandoned, as she’d hoped. As soon as she was sure she couldn’t be seen by any Muggles, she Disapparated to her apartment.

Once there, she didn’t waste any time. She quickly loaded the groceries into the fridge and the cupboards, then looked over the counter at the living room - a complete mess! “Shit,” she whispered, taking out her wand and performing a spell that cleaned nearly everything up. “No, not that!” she squeaked as something was about to put itself in a drawer. But by cancelling the spell, everything dropped to the floor. 

She couldn’t believe the bad luck she was having. She tucked the object in her pocket after having walked over to it. Then she cast the spell again, after having cast Reparo on the two vases that had also fallen to the ground. The apartment soon looked tidied up and clean, which took a huge burden off her shoulders.  _ Clean surroundings equal a clean mind _ , her mother had always said.

Tying her hair in a ponytail, she hurried over to the fridge, which had a to-do list on it:   
  
□ Prepare dinner

□ Get changed (after preparing dinner!)

□ Tidy the apartment

□  Don’t lose the thing

□ Decorations

Usually Hermione could think quite clearly, but there were just some situations in which that wasn’t possible, and this was one of them. After taking a cookbook out of her bookshelf, she started working on preparing the dinner they would be having tonight.

_________________________

Hermione had prepared everything that could be prepared and the food just had to be heated in the oven for an hour. This gave her plenty of time to decorate the apartment. She had thought of quite some decorations, like red candles and roses that would be spread throughout the room. 

The kitchen, living room, and dining room were all combined into one, actually; when standing behind the counter, you had a perfect view of the living room, and the dining table was to the left, standing just on the line where the kitchen transitioned into the living room. 

So she started by spreading roses. In the vases that luckily looked as good as new again, she placed small bouquets. The counter, coffee table, and TV cabinet were decorated by single roses. 

When she took a few steps back, she realised that it was all just _ way too much _ . She looked in the bag of roses… she still had half left. Covering her forehead with her palm, she quickly hurried to remove some of the roses, then threw the bag into a cupboard that they never used anyway.

She made sure not to place too many candles, and indeed, when she took a few steps back again, it looked better. Then she prepared the table and when she checked the clock after that, she saw that she still had thirty minutes left before the dinner could be taken out of the oven. She used this time to take a shower and apply make-up, making sure she applied the best shade of red lipstick she owned.

_________________________

The timer in the oven said it needed five more minutes after Hermione had showered and applied make-up. She hopped onto the counter and waited impatiently, inspecting the pyjama pants she was wearing. She was too afraid to put on her dress already, because she would probably get food on it one way or another.

Finally, she heard a  _ ping  _ coming from the oven. After hopping off of the counter, she took the food out and placed it on the counter, continuing to prepare it. She anxiously checked the clock; Ginny was meant to come home at half past six, and it was ten past six already. 

The food looked a little messier than she’d planned when she was done with it, but she decided it was good enough for just this once. The table was all ready now, now she just had to get changed.

Five minutes later, she walked out of the bedroom in a red cocktail dress. She’d double-checked her appearance and had to keep telling herself not to do it a third time. She looked at the clock: 6:25. 

“The ring!” she exclaimed and ran back to the bedroom, only to find that she had left her jeans in the bathroom. By the time she had safely hidden the box in one of the drawers, she heard the door open. Quickly leaning back against the drawer, she grinned as she watched Ginny walk in, looking absolutely gorgeous.

Hermione had told Ron to take Ginny dress-shopping, and that he was not allowed to take her back home until she had found a beautiful, red dress. Ron had stuck to his promise, she could see, as Ginny was wearing something that almost made her seem even more beautiful than she already was. _ Almost _ . 

When Ginny saw the way the room looked - decorated with roses, candles, and with a faint, red glow - she froze. “Hermione?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Yes?” Hermione asked, walking over to Ginny, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she’d closed the drawer properly.

“I won’t even ask,” Ginny laughed. “What’s that I smell?”   
  
“It’s dinner,” Hermione explained. “I cooked us dinner.” 

Ginny shook her head. “No, it’s not dinner. Unless it’s very burnt.” She took a few steps forward, then immediately reached for her wand, which she could not reach as her dress had no pockets. 

Hermione followed Ginny. “Oh, my God!” she screamed. One of the roses had caught on fire. She quickly grabbed her wand from the counter and pointed it at the coffee table. “Aguamenti!”

A jet of water shot out of her wand, effectively dousing the fire, as well as all of the other candles on the table. “Damn it,” Hermione whispered, but Ginny just laughed.

“What’s got you all confused?” she asked. Hermione just shook her head. “So, dinner?” Ginny continued, changing the subject. Hermione seemed to lighten up a little again. She took Ginny’s hand and led her to the table, pulling up a chair for her. 

“What’s with all the red?” Ginny asked as Hermione sat down.

“It’s your favourite colour,” Hermione replied, like it was the most logical thing in the world. 

_________________________

They had talked about all sorts of things while eating: the last edition of the Daily Prophet, their neighbour, and Ron’s love life were just some of the topics. Soon it was time for dessert and Hermione walked back to the kitchen.

_ Forget the spoons _ , Hermione had to keep reminding herself as she put neat scoops of vanilla ice cream on two plates.  _ Forget the spoons _ , she reminded herself again as she decorated the rest of the plate with raspberries and chunks of strawberries.  _ Forget the spoons _ .

Carrying two plates back to the table, she was still mentally reminding herself to forget the spoons, even though she had passed the drawer already. “There you go,” she said as she placed a plate in front of Ginny. 

“Oh, I’ll get the spoons,” Ginny said. 

“No!” Hermione squeaked. When Ginny looked at her with raised eyebrows, Hermione swallowed hard. “I’ll do it,” she said, trying very hard to keep her voice neutral yet friendly. 

The walk back to the kitchen seemed to take ages, even though it was only about five steps. Pulling open the drawer, she forced herself to take three deep breaths. Then she took out two spoons and the black box that she had put in there before.

When she reached the dining table again, she put the spoons on the table, not caring where  _ exactly  _ she put them. Her mind was focused on the box.

She went to stand next to Ginny, who just looked at her weird. “Hermione, are you okay?”   
  
But Hermione didn’t reply to this question. Instead, she dropped down to one knee. “No,” Ginny whispered.

Hermione froze. After a few seconds, she muttered, “No?” Then she quickly hid the box behind her back.

“No, you aren’t really doing this,” Ginny said in disbelief. But she wasn’t shaking her head or walking away, so Hermione regained some of her courage and opened the box, holding it up in front of Ginny.

“We first met in 1991,” she started with a shaking voice. “Ever since then, I have been your acquaintance, friend, best friend, crush, and girlfriend. All of my best memories include you. And even though I’m incredibly happy and lucky that I have been your girlfriend for nearly four years to date, I would really like to become your wife.” She blinked a few times and took a deep breath. 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?” It took way too long for Ginny to answer, in her opinion, but when she finally did, Hermione was sure that if she were to look into the Mirror of Erised, she would see nothing that was different from this situation.

“Yes,” was Ginny’s whispered reply. She cleared her throat. “Yes!” she said a little louder. The widest grin appeared on Hermione’s face, who took the ring out of the box and then took Ginny’s hand, sliding the ring onto her ring finger.

“I love you with all my heart,” Hermione said, looking up at Ginny again. Ginny said nothing but she was blinking furiously while grinning widely, and Hermione knew what that meant. 

“So, where are those spoons?” Ginny said after a few moments, rubbing her stomach, which made Hermione laugh. “That ice cream looked really good.”

 


End file.
